A Valentine's Wish Come True
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Usagi gets alot more than what she expects on Valentine's Day.
1. Default Chapter

Usagi woke up one morning to find Chibiusa had climbed into her bed in the middle of the night.She looked at her with love in her eyes, as she thought to herself, "She looks so innocent, when she is asleep, or not being a little terrorist." Usagi smiled as she cradled Chibiusa in her arms, and carefully placed her under the covers, she was still fast asleep.  
  
Usagi looked at the clock with surprise,"I actually woke up earlier today, I didn't even need my alarm!" she said as she danced around the room, but she tripped over Luna, who was fast asleep on her pillow on the floor. "Sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away." she grinned as she fixed Luna's pillow and placed Luna back on it. Luna just looked up at her and curled back up into a little ball and drifted back off.   
  
Usagi went and started to get ready, she had a date with Mamochan. She looked into her closet and picked out what she thought was best for that day, which just happened to be Febuary 14-Valentine's day. She was so happy about it, and all of their plans.  
  
After Usagi got her shower, she came into her room, looked at the bed, and Chibiusa was still sound asleep. "She really is adorable." she thought to herself as she started to reach into a drawer to pull out her underwear and tights, but the phone rang. She walked over to answer it, and of course, it was Mamochan. "Good morning, sunshine." the voice om the other end said, "Are you ready for our big day?" "Yes, I have been looking forward to it, I even woke up early this morning." Usagi smiled.  
  
Chibiusa started to stir at the souund of Usagi.   
  
"Good morning." Usagi said cheerfully.   
  
"Good morning." responded Chibiusa as she sat up and looked at Usagi's smiling face.  
  
"Mamochan and I have plans today, do you mind staying here with Minako?"   
  
"Hmm..No, I don't mind. I always have fun with Minako." Chibiusa smiled.  
  
Usagi started talking to Mamochan again, "No, she doesn't seem to mind."  
  
"Okay, well I will pick you up in fifteen minutes then. Bye"  
  
"Bye"   
  
Usagi hung the phone back up and continued to get ready.   
  
"So what are your plans for today? Hmm?" questioned Chibiusa.  
  
Usagi laughed,"You are quite the little interigator this mornig. We are going to go back to his house and watch a movie, then later go out to dinner, is that okay with you?"  
  
"I guess...sounds boring to me though."   
  
"And that is the exact reason why you aren't coming along!' Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Who would want to come anyway. I won't be suprised if Mamochan falls asleep, and I am sure you will!" laughed Chibiusa.  
  
"I'll show you, ya little....! Never mind, I just wasted five minutes arguing with you."  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi was almost ready when Mamochan pulled up.  
  
Mamochan got out of the car, but before he could get to the door, Usagi opened it and ran out into his arms.  
  
"I feel like today is going to be the best Valentine's day yet!" she smiled as she glazed into his eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know how I want this to end. I have ideas, but I am not sure yet. I have already started working on the next chapter, so it should be put up in the next few days. The first couple may be a little boring, but the romance will commence!   
  
I would LOVE to hear what you think, R+R  
  
Because this is my first Sailor Senshi Fanfiction..I am nerveous about what you think. LOL 


	2. The Rose

It was now 5:30, and Usagi was almost ready. She was putting the finishing touches on. She was decked out in a flowing red velvet gown, which had a sequin rose just below the left ruffled strap. It had flowing sleeves, and she wore with it a beautiful set of tiny pearl earings, and red high heels, and for this one night, she took her hair down and let ot flow out to full lenght. She felt so beautiful, just like a princess waiting for her prince getting ready to pick er up for a dance or ball. Just as she was spraying on a little of Beautiful on her neck, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said in a soft, sweet tone.  
  
"Hey, are you ready?"  
  
"Oh, hi Mi, Mamochan. Yes, I am completely ready."  
  
"Okay, well I will be there in about five minutes." said Mamochan.  
  
"Okay, I will be here and waiting.  
  
Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*click*  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
! It's getting interesting to you, isn't it? (I hope) !  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
Mamochan arrived only a few minutes later, as he said he would, and he came up to the door and knocked. The door slowly opened, and there stood Usagi, dressed so delicately in the golden glow of her smile.  
  
"She is so beautiful," he thought as he gazed at her, " as delicate as the rose, and even more beautiful."  
  
He walked up to her, and presented her with a single, long-stemmed white rose, with little shades of red along the outside of the petals.  
  
"Oh, thanks you. It's so beautiful." she said sincerely. "I love it."  
  
"It is beautiful, but I see a much more beautiful, and delicate flower." said Mamochan as he gazed into Usagi's eyes.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi gazed at Mamochan, who was dressed in a White suit with a light pink tie embroidered with a small rose on the center of it. He had placed a small rose inside his pocket. He had the scent of Romance for men, which filled the air  
  
"He looks so handsome," Usagi thought as she walked down the stairs with Mamochan guiding her by his hand, " I hope we will always be together, just as we promised. We have been through so much, we must stay together."   
  
Mamochan opened the car door for her, and helped her in, and then got in himself.   
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at exactly 6, and they walked in together, hooked by their arms.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think so far? I hope it is getting interesting so far, otherwise, I wouldn't be doing my job would i? lol..anyway, if I get some good suggestions, I might use them for the next chapter. My goal is 5reviews...Think I can get that? I hope so. It's in your hands for now. Bye! @___@  
  
mugetsu 


	3. What Will She Say?

After a short ride, they arrived at Mamochan's apartment and walked in. Usagi went and sat down on the couch while Mamochan put the movie in. "What movie is it?" she asked, "Is it the latest Sailor V movie? Or is it a romance?"  
  
"It's neither, I don't think. It's called Valentine's Day, and I think it's horror." Mamochan said as he walked over and sat right beside Usagi, who now had a look of dispeasure on her face. "Oh, okay, if that is what he wants to watch, I prefer romance or comedy, but..."she thought to herself.  
  
Mamochan took the remote for the vcr and turned the movie on. Usagi leaned her head on his chest and started to watch the movie. Mamochan looked down at Usagi, and wrapped his arm around her, she looked up into his eyes, and said, "Mamochan, I Love you ." "I Love you too, " he said with sincerity in his voice.  
  
About halfway through the movie, Usagi looked up at Mamochan, and he looked down at her, and they both gave each other a smile, Mamochan drew closer to Usagi, and they kissed.  
  
After the movie was over, they got up and went to get ready for their dinner. They had reservations for 6:00, and it was now 4:49. Mamochan drove back to Usagi's house and dropped her off so she could get dressed up, (the restarant required suits for men, and some type of formal gown for women) and he returned home to get ready.  
  
He entered his apartment in deep thought, it wasn't about if he really loved Usagi or not, he already knew the answer to that one, but now it was something deeper.  
  
"What will she say when I present her the gift? Will she like it? Will she reject it? What if she isn't ready for it yet? I don't know, maybe I am better off to wait..." he thought to himself as he opened a small rose shaped box and glared inside. "I just don't know." he sighed.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
So what do you think? I am sure you know what the gift is, but you don't know EXACTLY what will happen. Thanks to the two reviews that I got, I was encouraged to write more. I have a notebook full of ideas, and I am also working on an Oh My Goddess fanfiction and also a Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction, they should be up within the next few days.   
  
R+R. I love hearing what you think! Bye for now! !_____! 


	4. The Red and Pink Valentine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry for the short chapters...^____^ but i have sorta been depressed about Valentine's Day, but don't worry, as long as I get the reviews that ask me too, I will write until my fingers fall off, then I will have to type with my nose I guess...lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter, I will be using lyrics from the soundtrack, and it doesn't belong to me.. It's put out by Kid Rhino & Dic., + a whole lot of other peoples....and the chapter begins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
b~I have waited all of my life~  
  
~For the day when love appears~  
  
~Like a fairytale in days gone by,~  
  
~He will rescue me, from my fears.~  
  
As they walked up to the table, Mamochan carefully pulled out the chair for Usagi. "There you go." he said with a gentle smile.   
  
"Thank you, Mamochan." Usagi said as she carefully sat down.  
  
The waiter came to take their orders, "Vous desirez?"(what would you like?)" he asked politely, but the menu was all in French, which Usagi couldn't speak, so Mamochan spoke up. "We will have the   
  
Coq au Vin and a bottle of Bordeaux rose wine for starters." he said as he handed the waiter the menus.   
  
b~And now, I feel him standing close to me,~  
  
~And how, can I tell him wnat he means to me?~  
  
~My heart stands still-has he come?~  
  
As they waited, Usagi looked at Mamochan, "Happy Valentine's Day!" she said, as she presented him a small red and pink card with a little message on it in white that said:  
  
My Dearest Mamochan,  
  
It seems to good to be true,  
  
I wake up everyday, hoping to be with you  
  
I just wanted to say,  
  
That I love you more and more every day  
  
And I hope we are together, always,  
  
And our love for each other grows and stays.  
  
I Love you for al eternity!  
  
Love,  
  
Usagi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
to be continued. pLEASE dont hate me, cuz i am going to write it as soon as I upload this one...^__^   
  
Keep on reviewing, and i will keep on writing! 


	5. Inside the Box

Mamochan looked up from the little card, and smiled at Usagi with a single tear in his eye.  
  
"Thank you." he said to Usagi as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "That was very sweet." he smiled.  
  
"You are welcome." she smiled back,"I just hope you like it. I didn't know what else to do."   
  
"I love it, I promise."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mushy mushy.........lol....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only a few minutes later, and they were served their food.  
  
Usagi looked down at her plate, "Thank you God! It's not frog's legs!" she thought in relief.  
  
Usagi delicately picked up her fork and knife and cut a small portion of the meat." I know it's not frog's legs, but I still don't know what it is. Well, if Mamochan likes it, I do to." she said as she placed the nicely cooked meat in her mouth.   
  
"It's very good." she said.  
  
"I knew you would like it. It's chicken and wine." Said Mamochan. "I knew you wouldn't like frog's legs." he laughed. Usagi smiled at his laughter, and began to laugh herself.  
  
With the end of the main coarse, Mamochan presented what looked like a long-stemmed red rose to Usagi.   
  
"It's so beautiful," she said.  
  
"The rings of petals go on forever-just as our love does and will, but lok closer." he smiled.  
  
Usagi took a closer look, and saw that it was actually a box. "What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Go ahead and find out." he urged.  
  
Usagi quickly opened the rose-box, and as soon as she saw what was inside, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"It's a..r-r-r-ring!" she stuttered.  
  
Mamochan got down on his left knee, in front of everyone, he proposed to Usagi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Usagi," he said as he looked her eye to eye,  
  
"I want you to always be with me, and want you to always be mine for all eternity.  
  
Qhat I am trying to say is,  
  
Usagi, will you marry me?" he asked with tears in his eyes as he held her hand in his and the box in the other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what will Usagi say? Will she be dreaming? It's all up to you!   
  
R+R! (i LOVE getting reviews, and giving them!)  
  
Thanks to everyone that has read my story so far, I have kept it up.  
  
well...gotta go! Sianora! 


	6. Loves him forever or loves him Never?

If you think after the next few chapters will be the end, your nutz! lol....i have ideas for a couple of series...j/k...but i do have alot of ideas....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi smiled bashfully at Mamochan, still in a little bit of shock. "Y-yes, Mamochan, I will marry you!" she exclaimed as she looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Oh, my dear Usagi, I am so happy to hear you say that!"said Mamochan as he picked Usagi up into his arms and kissed her.  
  
They both looked at each other, smiled, and laughed. They were so happy together, and just to think-they were getting married!   
  
!@!@!@!@@!@!@!@@!@!@!@!@@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
heheh...i was thinking about making her say no...but i didnt want everyone mad at me, and i would of hated myself for doing so...lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 9:30 when they arrived back at Mamochan's apartment, it was still early, so they went and talked for a while.  
  
"Did you expect me to propose?" asked Mamochan.  
  
"Not really..I thought about it, but I sorta doubted it." she laughed.  
  
"I am just so glad you said yes." smiled Mamochan.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have said no..I love you too much."  
  
Mamochan placed his hand on Usagi's, rubbed her soft skin, and said. "I love you too."  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
next comes wedding plans...I dunno what day for them to get married on! LOL....anyway, thanks for all of the great reviews, keep 'em coming, ad i will keep the stories coming!  
  
c'ya! ^___^ 


	7. Wedding Invitation

You are Invited to a Wedding for:  
  
Usagi Tuskino   
  
and   
  
Mamoru Chiba   
  
Time and Place:  
  
June 14, 2002  
  
Memorial Rose Gardens, Tokyo  
  
Please come help us celebrate the union of this loving couple! 


	8. Growing

With that, Mamochan laid back with Usagi in his arms, not wanting this night to end.  
  
He gazed down at her, with her head laying contently on his chest. "She is so beautiful." he thought as he held her close to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
She means so much to me.  
  
Now I clearly see our destiny,  
  
Of a live of growing love for one another,  
  
And we shall always have each other  
  
Our love shall go on, just as the rings of rose petals, and even more  
  
Beautiful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next, comes the big day....... i know it jumps quite a bit, but i dont know what to put between this and the wedding...if you have some suggestions, r+r......^__^ and thanks to the 27people who reviewd already. 


	9. The Wedding Day Part1

bcenteruThe Wedding Day Part 1/b/center/u  
  
Usagi paced about the room nervously, holding her long white slip in her hand with her strap slightly hanging off her shoulder.  
  
She glanced into the mirror, jerked around, and started to pace in the oposite direction with tears dripping off her cheek onto her undergarment.  
  
"I can't believe this day is here..."she stuttered nervously looking back at Ami who was putting the finishing touches on Usagi's flowing white gown.  
  
"Well, believe it Usagi-chan! In less than an hour, you'll be walking down that isle. whith everyone looking at the beautifully blushing bride." she said in a comforting voice as she held out Usagi's wedding dress.  
  
"There. All finished. How does it look?"   
  
"beautiful." Usagi said as she started to cry even harder amd fell to her knees.  
  
"I am so nervous. I am not sure I can go through this!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sure you can. This is the day you have waited all your life for. Treasure it!" she said, leaning over to comfort her nervious friend.  
  
"You're right Ami." she sighed.  
  
*Knock*   
  
*knock*  
  
"Hello? May we come in?" called the girls in a too-sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah...." said Ami as she was helping Usagi off the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rae.  
  
"Oh nothing." said Usagi.  
  
"She's just a little nervous. And who wouldn't be. But everything will be fine, won't it girls? Isn't it all going to go great?" she asked glaring at them.  
  
"Hai." they all said.  
  
"Where's Small Lady?" Usagi asked.  
  
"And Luna and Artimes for that matter." added Ami.  
  
"They are all in another room. Michiru is helping Small Lady and Hotaru dress." Minako said hugging Usagi tightly.  
  
"Um..Okay, Minako, you're squeezing me...I can't breathe." Usagi said as she started to turn a royal blue.  
  
"Oops!" said Minako, realizing and letting go, making the others laugh.  
  
uMamochan/u  
  
Mamochan was adjusting his tie when the door burst open.  
  
"Hi!" said too small voices.  
  
He turned to see Small Lady and Hotaru standing there in their flowing dresses eligantly trimmed with silk, satin, and pearls, with a White flower in one side of their hair, and holding two little baskets filled to the brim with fresh flower petals.  
  
"Hello ladies." he said smiling as he picked Small Lady up and spun her around, "Shouldn't you still be getting ready? Not that you don't look cute enough." he said making them both laugh.  
  
"I thought we looked pretty." said Small lady as Mamochan sat her down, "Cutes' for babies."   
  
"Your wrong Small Lady. I think Usagi-chan is cute, and I think both of you girls are cute too. So it's not just for babies is it?"  
  
"Uh- uh...No sir." they both replied, smiling at him then turning towards eachother and giggling.  
  
"Alright ladies. Go finish getting ready and let me do the same." he laughed as they scurried out the door.  
  
"Isn't he handsome Hotaru?" Mamochan heard Small Lady say as he closed the door and he laughed.  
  
uUsagi/u  
  
"You look beautiful!" exclaimed Makoto as she held up a mirror so Usagi could see herelf.  
  
"Thank you Makoto." she smiled, "I hope everything goes right......"  
  
"It will." assured Haruka as she opened the door and over heard what Usagi had said.  
  
Usagi smiled at Haruka, who looked at Usagi and the rest of the girls who were already dressed beautifully.  
  
"Alright ladies. It's time for action. Bridesmaids need to take their places in five minutes." she said in a firm tone as she closed the door.  
  
"Hear that?" said Rae, "We ONLY have five minutes!"   
  
The room was in a tizzy as girls were finishing what they were doing. It seemed to Usagi that the room was spinning with action which was too much for her to take at the moment, so she just sat back in a chair and waited for the room to calm down.  
  
"Usagi...we have to go now...Are you gonna be okay?" Makoto asked putting her arm around her shoulder."  
  
"yeah girls....I'll be out there in a few myself...."She said holding back her tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All I can write for now. SOrry it took me so long to upload....but Things have been so freaking hectic around her.  
  
Well, I can't type anymore .....I am starting to lose feeling in my fingers from typing this chapter plus new chapters to my other stories.  
  
R+R and maybe after the wedding day I will continue the story...If you guys want me to!  
  
Thanks to all you who reviewd my prev. chapters! You know who you are! WOOHOO!! 32 reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
^=^ Ja ne! 


	10. The Wedding Day Part2

The Wedding Day Part 2  
  
Usagi  
  
"Usagi," called a familiar voice, "Time to walk that isle, girl."  
  
Usagi turned to see Michiru, smiling brightly in a flowing blue dress.  
  
"Thank you, Michiru." she smiled, holding back nervous tears.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. You look beautiful." she said in a comforing tone.  
  
Usagi just smiled as she walked out the door, into the coridor in which was connected to the isle.  
  
Haruka, who was seated on the piano bench, switched from the song she was playing to the bridal march as she saw Usagi with Michiru holding her train.  
  
'She looks absolutely beautiful.' Seiya thought to himself, 'Mamochan surely is a lucky man to have her at his side.'  
  
Usagi started to slowly walk down the isle, plus she was taking baby steps. Hotaru and Rini had just finished dropping the petals, and walked to be beside the other girls as Usagi met halfway.  
  
She wanted to tear up again, but held it in with her strength.  
  
"I can't cry." she thought, "All these people will think something is wrong, when there is nothing wrong. In fact, everything is perfect. This is the day I have longed for, ever since the days of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Mamochan just smiled at his bride, and thought, 'I am so glad this day is finally here. I love her so much, and no one can ever know how much she means to me.'  
  
She noticed his smile, and returned it as she reached the platfom.  
  
The preacher began to speak, and both of their hearts began to race.  
  
Mamochan  
  
'I am so nervous. I don't want anything to ruin her day. I wan't everything to be perfect for my angel. If ANYONE ruins her day....I swear I'll......  
  
Usagi  
  
'I hope no one realizes how nervous I am...I am doing all I can to hide it. I hope everything goes great today, and tonight even better..', sme smiled, thinking about their Honey Moon, 'I want us to always be together, for all eternity, Mamoru.' she said, smiling, and momentarily forgetting about all the people eyeing her and him.  
  
Both of their trains of thought were disturbed when realizing the preacher was talking to Usagi.  
  
"Do you, Usagi Tuskino, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?"  
  
Usagi smiled at Mamochan, as she said, "I do."  
  
The preacher turned to Mamochan, and said, "Do you, Mamoru Chiba, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, for better and for worse?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." said the preacher, smiling and knowing that was the monent they were waiting for.  
  
Usagi and Mamochan fell into a deep, passionate kiss, and if the fact that they were infront of others, they probably would have let it last alot longer. Once they finally broke free of their 'deadly' liplock,  
  
they turned back to the preacher.  
  
"Turn facing the crowd please." And they did. "I know present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba."  
  
The crowd clapped wildly, some crying, some filled with hyperness at the site of the new couple.  
  
The two newly weds turned to eachother, and gazed into eachothers pools, and there, for that moment, in that room filled with people, they were lost in eachother's eyes.  
  
"I love you." smiled Usagi, still in her daze.  
  
"I love you too." replied Mamochan as he pulled Usagi closer to him.  
  
"Hey Usagi, time to have some pictures taken, so you can go to the reception." said Makoto, making the two snap back.  
  
"Oh, um..yeah, right.." she said, not wanting for Mamochan to let her go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After photos, at the reception.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi walked up to the counter, the crowd gathered around her and Mamochan.  
  
They both held the knife, Usagi in front and Mamochan in back, and cut the first piece of cake as Ami poured the champaign for their toast.  
  
"There..WHOEVER WANT'S CAKE, COME AND GET IT!" shouted Usagi, making them all laugh.  
  
"Oh no Usagi...you and Mamochan have to feed eachother first." stated Minako.  
  
The two just looked at eachother and wanted to laugh at that idea, but, if that's what they had to do..  
  
Usagi took a fork, and gave Mamochan a small bite. She wiped some frosting on her finger, and held it up to Mamochan's mouth for him to lick.  
  
"Here." she laughed thinking that he wouldn't, but suprisingly, he licked the frosting off her delicate finger.  
  
"Delicious." he stated, laughing, making Usagi laugh harder.  
  
"Now it's your turn." he said, taking the fork from her, and instead of feeding her, he took some icing and smeared it around her mouth, in turn, she did the same to him  
  
"What are you doing?" ashed Small Lady, but no where near loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
They all were laughing histerically by this time.  
  
"I take it we have to toast as well?" she asked as Michiru handed them a champaign glass.  
  
"Of course." she winked, and whispered, "After this, you can leave for your honey moon." she said in a laughing voice.  
  
Usagi just giggled  
  
"Attention everyone! The couple is about to toast."  
  
"Thanks Rae.."smiked Usagi.  
  
"Oh your welcome." laughed Rae.  
  
"To our new life as one. and the fact we may be together forever." said Usagi.  
  
"And even longer." added Mamochan.  
  
The crowd once again cheered hearing this as they watched them sip their champaign, arms entwined.  
  
"Now can we leave?" asked Usagi, wanting to be alone with Mamochan.  
  
"Yes." they all laughed noting Usagi's urgency to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen! I have had some people say my chapters are too short. There is a reason behind that actually.  
  
I have very little time to write anymore, and on top of that, I am scared if I write one long chapter without uploading,  
  
My computer will crash, and I lose the file, or my mom deletes it, and I lose the file.....so now, maybe it gives you some idea  
  
Why they are short....but it's mainly the time thing...I get so friggin tied up with school it's unbelieveable...all the stress of   
  
Being a seniour.  
  
Anyways, the next chapter is there Honeymoon....or...maybe....I might skip it, not sure yet.........lol...I don't think I know too much  
  
About that....anyways...R+R and whatever your ideas are, I'll try to incorperate them into the story!  
  
Ja!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Honey Moon Part 1

The Honey Moon  
  
Part 1  
  
Usagi turned to Mamochan, smiling, and said, "Great, let's go!" after Haruka's saying that they could now depart.  
  
Mamochan hugged Usagi, then lowerd his hand to her lower back and her legs, swifly lifted her up, making her squeal in suprise as Rae, Hotaru, Michiru, and the rest of the crowd just laughed hearing her. He toted her out the door, and walked out to the limo waiting for them.   
  
"Here you go Sir, Madam." said the showfer politely, knowing if he hadn't, he wouldn't get a nice tip.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi said, still in Mamochan's arms.   
  
He carried her into the car, and placed her in the seat as the man closed the door.  
  
They drove off as their friends shouted and waved goodbye to the happy new couple.  
  
"Where to?" called the showfer from the intercom.  
  
"To the airport." said Mamochan, as Usagi's royal blue pools widened at hearing this.  
  
"I thought we were just going to go somewhere....like renting a cabin for a couple of days. Weren't we?"  
  
"We were..." said Mamochan. "But I thought that since it was the day we both have waited our lives and past lives for, that it had to be special...since we would finally be married." he said, as her eyes grew even larger.  
  
"Then...where are we going?" she asked as her insides started to bubble.  
  
"Hmm...can you tell me what the tickets say? From all the pictures that were taken, I can't really see that well....everything is blurred." he lied.  
  
"HAWAII?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?" she screamed.  
  
Mamochan wondered if he had lost his hearing as he chuckled and said, "Oh, really? What a bummer...looks like we have to go there now."   
  
"Oh you....why did you do this?"  
  
"I wanted to..knowing you wanted to go there for a long time...I reserved the tickets the next day after I proposed to you." he laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru." she said, laying her head upon his chest, gently laying her hand on his, and closing her eyes thinking about how wonderful her husband was.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the limo ride to the airport, Usagi fell fast asleep in Mamochan's arms, so he didn't bother waking her as he carried her onto the plane as the luggage was loaded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt a gentle kiss on her forehead as a voice said, "We're here."  
  
"Here where?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Hawaii." he smiled as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Already?" she said, as he helped her up.  
  
"Yes. Already." he laughed as they walked down the path and out of the plane.  
  
They got their luggage and headed for the limo that was once again waiting for them outside the airport, which suprised Usagi.  
  
"Another limo?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing's too good for my angel." he said laughing at her expression.  
  
They got in the limo, and Usagi looked at him, eyes weak, and asked, "To the hotel?"  
  
"To the hotel." he replied as he felt her lay her head on his neck, placing her hand upon his shoulder, and closing her eyes.  
  
After a few moments, Mamochan quietly said, "Look, there's the hotel." as she pointed to a large place.  
  
"That's our Hotel?!" she asked as her eyes got large.  
  
"Yep, that's the place." he chuckled.  
  
"It sure is beautiful." she said as they pulled up into the parking lot.  
  
"Here we are sir." said the showfer as he opend the door for them.  
  
They entered the hotel, as Usagi gazed around the large room, which was decorated in beautiful antiques, chases (it's a long chair..almost like a love seat, but..it's for one person, and only has one arm0..usually)  
  
for the people to sit in, long mirrors and original paintings over dressers decorated in doilies with either a fresh bouquest of flowers, a set of old books, or a jar of gourmett candies sat.  
  
"Goodness..." Usagi said, "it's even more beautiful on the inside. It's like....a palace."  
  
"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."  
  
Usagi blushed at this, making him snicker.  
  
He walked up to the desk, rang the bell, and out came an older woman, in her 40's or so, but looked well-dressed, with a cold expression in her face and eyes.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked, as if she was thinking, 'what are you wasting my time for? cant you find a room yourself?'  
  
"Yes, I have reservations, under the name of Chiba."  
  
"Oh, yes," she said, as she looked at the computer screen, " I see you reserved our imperial Honey Moon Sweet, am I right?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay, the bellhop will show you to your room."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi said as they walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked towards the elivator, where the bellhop was waiting for them.  
  
"Your luggage is already in your room Sir., now it's on the 20th floor." he said as he mashed an elivator button.  
  
"Thank you." said Mamochan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They rode quite quickly up to the floor in the glass elivator.  
  
"Right this way." the man said, leading the way down a coridor.  
  
They followed shortly behind him, and arrived at the room which was the last one in the hall.  
  
"Here it is." he said as he unlocked the door, handed Mamochan the key, and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamochan walked into their elegant sweet, as Usagi looked around in awe at the lustrious room.  
  
"It's beautiful." she said, as he held her close to him, "Thank you. Thank you for making this my perfect day."  
  
"No, our perfect day." he smiled.  
  
"Right...OUR perfect day." she laughed.  
  
He picked her up, and carried her over to the king size bed, as she laughed and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying you to the bed, my dear."  
  
"Oh, okay." she said as she placed her arms around his neck, and gently kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So what do you plan to do after that?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Whatever you want." he said, suprising her.  
  
"Well, what do couples usually do on their honeymoon?" she asked innocently.  
  
"They become one." he said, blushing a neon-red. "Now don't play innocent with me." he laughed  
  
Usagi giggled as he laid her on the bed, and lay down beside her, pulling her close to him.  
  
She hugged him tightly, and nussled his neck with her chin, and kissing it.  
  
"What are you doing?" he chuckled.  
  
"What do you think I am doing?" she asked giggling.  
  
"I think you are.....I mean......You..." he blushed, making her blush.  
  
"You're right..." she giggled again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/N : So what did you think? I will probably get a few flames for leaving off right at that, but..oh never mind. It will be continued in the next chapter..(I am not sure if I'll do a love scene or not....lol.....whaddya think? should I?)  
  
Please review, and thank you to those that reviewd my previous chapters!!! I LOVE getting reviews!  
  
Mugetsu, aka: missy 


	12. The Honey Moon Part 2

The Honey Moon Part 2  
  
"Am I?" Mamochan asked holding her tight in his arms.  
  
"Yep." she squealed as he tickled her neck with kisses and butterfly kisses.  
  
"I love you Usako." he said between breaths from their deep passionate kiss, in which their tounges explored each other's mouths.  
  
"I love you, Mamoru." she said, as he rubbed her leg, sending a tingling feeling through her veins.  
  
"I want you." he said, once again kissing her.  
  
"I want you too, and I want to feel you inside of me." she said, making him blush.  
  
"Are you sure? It will hurt badly, but not for long." he said.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." she smiled, preparing herself for what was to become in the minutes ahead.  
  
He quickly rid her of her slip and and unbuckled her bra as she un-buttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor.  
  
He stopped in the midst of riding her of her underwear, and looked at her with wanting eyes, and asked, "Have you changed your mind?"  
  
"You baka, why would I change my mind when it comes to us becoming one?" she laughed, as she rid him of his pants, and slit down his black boxers.  
  
"Okay, I just don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"It's something I really want." she smiled, as he laid ontop of her, being careful of her slender frame.  
  
They went into a deep kiss, as their tounges entwined.  
  
LET your minds go from there!  
  
A/N. it's short, i know...sorry! 


	13. The Honey Moon Part 3

The Honey Moon Part 3  
  
Usagi and Mamoru are still on their honey moon in Hawaii, but it's the day after their wedding now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru's eyes gradually opened and he looked down at his sleeping princess, tired and worn out from all the fun they had lat night.  
  
"I am so thankful that nothing will split us apart." he sighed and placed his hand on the small of her back.  
  
Usagi becan to stir slightly and her eyes slightly opened.  
  
"Usako....." Mamoru whispered sweetly, making her open her eyes completely.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream...." she said, happily smiling.  
  
"No, it wasn't..." he returned her smile.  
  
"I am so happy." she said, as she curled up in his arms, inhaling his calogn, and absorbing his warmth.  
  
"I am glad, my sunshine." he said, making her giggle.  
  
"So what do you want today?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever you want." he said gazing into her saphire eyes.  
  
"Can we go to the beaches?"  
  
"Like I said, whatever you want." he said as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Woohoo!" she shouted, hugging him tighter and momentarily making him feel sick.  
  
"Usako....can you....please let go now? Your squeezing my neck a little too tight."  
  
"Oops..." she said, blushing, as she let go.  
  
After he could breathe again, he laughed.  
  
She walked over to the window, tied her robe and opened the curtain, and looked out at the morning sun.  
  
"It's gorgeous out here." she said, feeling a hug from behind.  
  
"It sure his, Mamoru said kissing her on the neck, sending a chill throughout her.  
  
She turned to face him and gazed into his eyes.  
  
They stood there, motionless for quite a while, just lost in eachother's gaze. For that short moment, they knew everything about the other, what they feared the most, what they hated about themselves, what made them happy or what made them cry, even their dreams and emotions.  
  
They could see things that they never knew before just by staring into eachother's eyes which was the window to their soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......MAYBE.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N...I don't think I ever uploaded two chapters simultainiously...lol.unless it was for different stories....  
  
Anyways...what do you think? Please R+R, and if you want, since my author's alert doesn't work, send me an  
  
email from the address which you want, and I'll let you know when the newest chapter of the story you have chosen   
  
is uploaded, sound good? Hope so! But PLEASE, still review, I LOOOOOOVEE knowing what other's think, and hearing what you have   
  
to say about my work..(I don't think my work is good, but my self-esteem has risen due to some of the wonderful reviews I got!!)  
  
Mugetsu/missy 


	14. The Honey Moon Part 4

Hawaii and homeward bound  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they pulled away from eachother's gaze, Mamochan went and got a shower as Usagi made a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" said a sleepy voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Ami!" Usagi said happily.  
  
"Usagi? Why are you calling so early? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. That's the reason why I was calling..to let you and the rest of the girls know everything is wonderful.  
  
(Including last night...)" she giggled.  
  
"Oh that's great." Ami smiled.  
  
"Yes..I think i am going to love the married life." she smiled as she plopped her feet onto the bed.  
  
Ami laughed.  
  
"Well, it's the truth.." she said about the time the shower turned off.  
  
"Oh, hey, I gotta go...get ready...we are going for a strole on the beach."   
  
"Ok, well...Ja ne Usagi!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
*click*  
  
*click*  
  
About that time, out came Mamoru, wearing nothing but a small hotel towell.  
  
"Aww...you look so cute!"  
  
"Oh do I?" he smirked.  
  
"Yes, you sure do." she said as she turned around and pulled something out of her suitcase.  
  
*CLICK!* she snapped a picture of him with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he asked, making her laugh.  
  
"Because, i wanted to treasure the moment." she said, making him laugh.  
  
"Well, let's just see how you look in a tiny towell." he said laughingly forcing her into the shower.  
  
"Alright, let's see!" she said as she snatched away the towell he had around his waist.  
  
Right at that moment, the maid entered the room, saw the two, stuttered out "I am sorry Sir. I was told no one was in this room."   
  
She turned to leave with a crimson- color flooding her pale face.  
  
"OMG!" Usagi laughed turning from the door to see Mamochan had also turned a bright crimson color.  
  
"That was embarrassing." he laughed trying to let that incident roll off his back.  
  
"Well, it will be okay." she said, once again getting in the shower as Mamochan pulled out his boxers and clothes for that day.  
  
"Oh, I heard there is a luau tonight...Would you like to go?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sure! I have wanted to go to one." she said as she cut the water off, and went to dress.  
  
"Well here, you'll need these." he laughed as he handed her a coconut bra and a little hula skirt.  
  
"What in the.....!"  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to go." he laughed.  
  
"I am not wearing those." she said, holding the bra up to her.  
  
"Oh come on...atleast try it on." he chuckled.  
  
She quickly slipped the hard shells covering her breasts to please him, and slipped on the skirt over her nudity.  
  
"Just like a real hula dancer." he laughed, pulling out the camera that she had used earlier and snapping several shots of his dancer.  
  
"I am ready for my close up." she laughed as she started posing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N. Gomen! I can't write the next half right now..gotta go and clean out the documents folder  
  
It's beyond capacity........lol.....so I decided to post this now! 


	15. At the Beach

/N: I am thinking about ending this at Chapter 20 to cover the first few months of married life, but...I am also thinking about writing a sequal.  
  
I am not sure how it would go, but I am already getting ideas. I will do this if I get enough reviews. (I want to know people like the story before I do a sequal.)  
  
Neways, please read and continue reviewing! Ja!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
At the beach, they were walking along the shoreline holding hands, and just talking.  
  
"So how do you like being married so far Mamoru?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"I love it...because I am with you." he replied, making her blush.  
  
He gently bent down to kiss her pale pink lips as a bunch of ongoing people watched.  
  
"Mamoru, people are staring at us." she said, breaking away.  
  
"That's only because they don't get this much action on their best days." he said making her laugh.  
  
They once again embraced eachother in a hug and a long-term lip-lock.  
  
Once free from their entangle ment, Usagi was literally swept off her feet and plunged into the ocean's icy waters as Mamochan laughed.  
  
"AHHH! IT"S SO COLD!" she screamed as he laughed histerically.  
  
"What's so funny?!?! IT"S your turn next!" she exclaimed as she started chasing after him to splash the frigid water on to him.  
  
"If you can catch me-e-e!" he yelled as Usagi pushed him into the water and sand, lauging her head off.  
  
"Cold isn't it?"  
  
"Cold doesn't BEGIN to describe it." he replied as he splashed water onto her.  
  
"Ah! Quit!" she squealed." as she splashed back and finally tried to get up, but was pulled back down by him.  
  
They kissed each other, this time more passionately than before, overlooking the icy waters splashing over their wet suits and bodies.  
  
"Hmm..I like that." he said, making Usagi smile.  
  
"I liked it too." she said.  
  
"I want more." he replied.  
  
"You can get more, but let's go for a walk first." she said holding his hand.  
  
"Okay, as long as you promise."k  
  
"I promise." she kissed him on the cheek and got up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked down to the board walk and into several little shops.  
  
In one of the shops, she saw a beautiful pendant, which had a little rose on it, with a smiling moon behind it.  
  
"It's so beautiful." she sighed as she stared at the gold locket.  
  
"Do you like it?" Mamochan asked, knowing that she did, but just wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yes, it's very pretty." she said, with her face stuck to the glass like a child staring inside a chocolate store.  
  
She stood there several more minutes, until Mamochan finally spoke up, saying, "Come on, we can come back later if you like, but we   
  
have several more stores to go to first."  
  
"How about we go get some lunch first?" she said making him chuckle.  
  
"Alright, lunch it is."  
  
"Yay!" she said as they walked down the road a little ways and into a pizza parlor/arcade.  
  
"Would you like to play a few games of Sailor V?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't refuse.  
  
"Of course." she smiled as she withdrew a few quarters from her bag.  
  
"Go right ahead, I am going to the Men's room, but I'll be right back.  
  
"Okay. Don't take too long." she said as she stuck a quarter in the machine and hit the start button.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later he came back, and Usagi was still at the game.  
  
Dang it!" she yelloed, "I was almost there, and that was my last quarter too." she pouted, but turned around and came face to face with Mamochan who had been watching her.  
  
"Gah!" she screamed, "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Mamochan chuckled and held her hand, "If you weren't so mean you wouldn't be so scared." he laughed getting a glare from Usagi.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I swear you look like a rabid cat." he said withdrawing from her glare, making her laugh in the process.  
  
"So what will you have?" asked a waiter.  
  
"One large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese." he said, and turned to Usagi who nodded and added, "Also, two lemonades."  
  
"Coming right up Madam." he replied as he turned to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After their walk and their shopping adventure...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh wow! I can't believe we bought so much stuff!" said Usagi.  
  
"I can't believe I bought so much stuff." said Mamochan.  
  
"Yeah, and for once it wasn't for me." frowned Usagi, getting a laugh from Mamochan.  
  
"I've got something special for you, right here.." he said, giving Usagi a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right....I made a promise to you earlier...." she said as her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Yes, and it's one you better intend to keep." he said making her giggle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!! 


	16. Promises Rewarded

N: Thanks to all who made those reviews add up to 52!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, it is a promise I will keep." she replied, making him smile as she gently put his finger up to his lips, and he kissed it.  
  
He gently lay her down on the bed, kissing her all over, and they united time after time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning, she awoke in his arms, as he whispered, "Good morning sunshine.", making her smile brightly.  
  
"Good morning." she said as he kissed her.  
  
"I've got a suprise for you, Usako."  
  
"What is it?" she asked as he reached over into his pant pocket and pulled out a small, circular box.  
  
"Open it." he smiled.  
  
"I am." she shyly replied.  
  
"I hope you like it." he said, knowing she would.  
  
"I am sure I=" her sentence was cut short by her suprise at the item inside.  
  
"Oh Mamoru!!!!!" she cried, "It's beautiful! It's the necklace from that little store that I wanted! Thank you Mamoru!" she said as she hugged him tightly, and he gently kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"You are welcome. The moon is the sign for the time on the Moon Kingdom, and the rose is for our love and memories on earth."  
  
"Domo." she said, crying more than ever.  
  
"What's wrong?" he sked, worried about his bunny.  
  
"Nothing's wrong...." she smiled, wiping away her salty tears.  
  
"One thing that is definately right though...our love for eachother." he smiled.  
  
"Hai." she responded, as she laid her head on his chest, and he cradled her in his arms, where they lost eachother in a deep gaze into their eyes. 


	17. Last Chapter

AUthor's note: I've been grounded for a while, and I was so pleased to find people were still reviewing my stories. That made me feel so good. If I do a sequal for this, I promise it will be updated weekly or more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamochan pulled up into the driveway of his apartment with Usagi sleeping in the passenger seat.  
  
"Usako. We're here." he nudged her gently.  
  
"Already?" she asked, opening her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hai. Come on. Let's get some rest and we can unpack tomarrow."  
  
"OKay...." she said grogilly, not wanting to walk.  
  
"Want me to carry you?" he asked, getting a nod from her.  
  
He picked her up into his arms and toted her up the steps to the elivator.  
  
'Glad I don't have to go up two flights of stairs....' he thought.  
  
He opened the door with one hand, kicking it open after he unlocked it.  
  
"Were here, Usako." he said, gently placing her on the floor.  
  
"Hmmmm........I'm glad we're back." she smiled.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go to bed."  
  
"Hai." she said, being led by Mamochan's guiding hand to his bedroom, an area of the apartment she had never seen.  
  
Her eyes widened as they entered his room.  
  
"Mamochan. Your room is beautiful." she said, waking up from her daze.  
  
"Not really."  
  
She still looked around at the cherry-finish oak furniture, decorated in green.  
  
"Come on." he said, tossing her a long black shirt, "I thought you were tired." he laughed.  
  
"I am. she said, slipping off her top, hot paints and underwear and slipping on the shirt.  
  
Mamochan went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and stripped down to his boxers.  
  
Usagi pulled back the covers to reveal silky black sheets.  
  
"Oh...crap.....these sheets are so soft." she sighed, laying down in the bed.  
  
"I know." said Mamochan, laying down beside her.  
  
She curled up on his chest and went fast to sleep.  
  
He looked at her with loving eyes.  
  
'She's always gonna be mine.' he smiled.  
  
So many years,   
  
I've waited for this,  
  
I shed so many tears,  
  
Just to feel you- to feel your kiss  
  
I've gazed upon many a midnight sky,  
  
Trembling inside,  
  
And wanting to die,  
  
Which is what I thought was better, than being alone.  
  
"Mamochan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you......"  
  
I thought you'd never come to my rescue.  
  
I thought I'd be alone eternally.  
  
But now I know that's not true.  
  
Now I see.  
  
We will be together forever,  
  
Just you, and me.  
  
"I love you too, Usako."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Gomen, but this is the last chapter. There IS a sequal, however, coming out. I'm going to post it soon as I get some ideas.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
